Garden of Eden
by T.S. Hills
Summary: "Would you make an exception for me?" His eyes pierced through me. They were so beautiful. I couldn't think properly. It was after the soft 'yes' passed my lips that I realized I had made the worst mistake of my life... or the best.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to my first story (finally). There will be some very important author notes at the bottom, _so make sure you read them_. This is a prequel Puzzleshipping fic told in Yuugi's POV. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Please don't leave me," I pleaded. "Please. I'm s<em>orry<em>."

Atemu stood at the door, one hand on the knob, looking back at me with such anguished eyes. My hands shook. I felt sick. Atemu shook his head back and forth, as if he was trying to force away his train of thought. He opened his mouth, but instead of saying anything, he opened the door instead.

When he shut the door behind him, it was with a soft, gentle click. He was probably the only man alive who wouldn't slam a door even when he was upset. I gave a hysteric short giggle at this, savouring how uniquely _Atemu_ that was. There'd never be anyone else like him.

The sound of an engine starting reached my ears, echoing like a clap of thunder. Reality caught up to me again. I raced to the door, prepared to throw it open and run after him, but the engine was already fading away.

He was gone.

I froze in front of the door, suddenly unable to breathe. My eyes flitted everywhere, but I wasn't really seeing anything. Even though I knew he was gone, I could still feel him all around me, thickening the air. I clenched and unclenched my fists.

He was gone.

I let out a sound that was half a sob and half a scream, the kind of thing one could only make when faced with such tumultuous emotions. I sank to my knees, sobbing and hyperventilating.

I still couldn't breathe. I was dizzy, and the air was only continuing to press down upon me. I pounded the ground with my fists, making them ache.

He was gone, and suddenly I realized I didn't care if I never inhaled another breath. But as if fate was mocking me, I swallowed once and was able to drag in a gulp of air, my brain and lungs thanking me. I only sobbed harder and wrapped my arms around my chest, burying my face in the doormat. I had lost the very best part of me; the only person who listened and cared and wanted me for _me_.

It was all my fault.

My arms unwrapped themselves so my hands could grab at my hair, nails digging into my scalp and fingers tugging at the strands. I screamed again until my throat was raw. My face was drenched in my tears, and I was sure that the mat was getting soaked in my spit as I wailed.

I didn't care.

He was gone, he was gone, he was gone… and I was left behind by the most important person in my life.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AN:** Short and [bitter]sweet for a reason. First of all, the title will make sense at the end of all of this. And finally, the most **IMPORTANT NOTE** is that this story will be written a bit oddly. You see, it _goes backward_. Meaning you just read what would've been the ending, had it been written as most stories are. I've done this for a reason. We are going back through this version of Yuugi's memories to the beginning, and yes, there's another reason for it as well, but that's my secret. You'll need to keep reading in order to figure it out.

I hope you've enjoyed it or at least gave it a try. Constructive criticism is encouraged! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you didn't read my last note, you're going to be confused. They're there for a reason, folks. Also, there WILL be time skips in these chapters. See, this one was immediately after the first, and the next one will probably be the same, but then after that it might be a couple months prior, etc. I'll try to let you all know what's going on. This story is a bit of an experiment with one new story frame and one theme, so bear with me. Also, it's short again, but that's done on purpose. They won't all be this short.

* * *

><p>It had been such a long night. I was so relieved when the cab finally pulled up to my house. I paid the driver and exited, shutting the door and slowly walking up the pathway to the house, mask clutched in my hand. I ran my free hand through my messy hair before entering the building, everything in me wanting to just head to bed and forget the night.<p>

"You're home," a voice greeted me, the lights in the hallway flickering on.

"Atemu." I had no idea he'd be coming over tonight. I sluggishly kicked off my shoes. "I thought you were out."

He shrugged off the wall, and turned into the kitchen. I followed. "I was out," he answered, flopping into a chair. Something seemed… off. "Are you okay?" I asked, throwing my things onto the counter.

"I'm fine," his response was short. "How was your night?"

"It… wasn't that great actually."

"What a shame. Usually when you decide to do what you did tonight, you'd make sure that it was really worthwhile." He was fiddling with an empty beer bottle on the table.

"Did you _drink _tonight?" I could feel how wide my eyes were getting. "You don't drink."

Atemu gave a soft snort at that, the corner of his mouth lifting. "There's a first time for everything, I guess."

I walked over to Atemu and bent, grabbing his hands, holding them in mine. I lifted them to plant a kiss on his knuckles. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He pulled his hands out of mine and stumbled around me as he changed rooms again. I entered the living room after him, utterly confused. My tired mind couldn't keep up. "Atemu, please. I'm tired."

"I bet you are," he sneered. "Had quite the wild night, after all, didn't you?"

I blinked at him, my muddled mind slowly catching up. "You're _mad _at me? What on Earth did I do?" I sighed, rubbing my face. I didn't want to fight tonight. I just wanted to go to bed and forget… forget what I did. I lifted my head out of my hands, staring at my boyfriend. _Oh._ My jaw dropped.

"Figured it out?" Atemu stepped over to me, wrapped his arms around my torso, leaned in and whispered, "Thought you'd get away with it, did you?"

"Atemu," I pulled my head away from him, using my hands to frame his face. "It's not what you think. Listen to me, please. _Please. _It was a mistake. It only happened-"

"I love you." Atemu's face seemed to crumble in front of me. "I love you, Yuugi."

_I love you, Partner. _Fear slammed into me with a force an emotion shouldn't have. "You're lying."

Wine-coloured eyes glared at me. Atemu shoved me away from him. "_You're _the liar, Yuugi."

_He actually just shoved me away from him._ "I didn't mean for it to happen." Atemu flopped onto the couch, grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. He started rocking. "Don't..." Ghosts were swirling around me, squeezing me in their memories. "Don't leave."

Atemu lifted his head to look at me. He was distraught. _I broke him… _"You promised me, Yuugi. You said you'd try."

"I _did _try Atemu! I'm not perfect. I don't usually do this, you _know _that."

The pillow was tossed against a wall. "Don't try to excuse what you've done." He stood up, walking towards the door, grabbing his jacket off the old recliner on his way.

"Atemu," Ghosts were tormenting me. It was coming true. "_Yami._" I scrambled after him. He was pulling on his boots, yanking them on and ignoring the shoelaces. When he stood up straight, his eyes were shiny.

"Please don't leave me," I pleaded. "Please. I'm _sorry_."


End file.
